Love
by Castielskitten
Summary: Charlie has fallen in love with a friend from school, but could he possibly tell her that he loves her?


A/N: Hello there! :3 My first Harry Potter story! I hope you enjoy and don't mind my OOCness -_-;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, nor am I making any money off of it. That is J.K. Rowling's job.

* * *

Charlie fiddled with the baklava of his fireproof wear. He wasn't thinking of dragons, but something, or rather, someone. Rebecca weighed on Charlie's mind as if he was weighing crushed spider legs for potions class. He looked up to see out the window on the streets of Romania. He had heard she would be leaving Britain soon to visit him, and he hoped to confess once and for all. He had been in love with her since their days at Hogwarts. Sighing, Charlie headed out to visit the dragons. He stood in front of his home, turned and Apparated to the site. He looked around at his friends.

"Morning Charlie! Someone lady came by earlier to visit you but you weren't here."

"Really?" His heart leapt.

"Yeah, she just left. She was I think on a Nimbus 2001."

Charlie knew who it was.

"Did she say where she was staying?"

"Yeah, your place."

Charlie immediantly apparated. He stumbled when he got to his home, not feeling a sign of splinching. He didn't see a broom anywhere, or traces that she was there yet. He sighed a slight sigh of relief. He quickly went in, and with a flick of his wand, Charlie's house started to clean itself. He quickly got supper going fast as he could, not having the same house keeping and cooking skills as his mother. Once all that got going, he thought quickly about getting a extra room made up when she arrived.

"Charlie!"

He spun on his heels, trying to keep a straight face when she walked in.

"Charlie! It's so good to see you!" Rebecca Wilson walked in, going up to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hello Rebecca!"

The brown haired, brown eyed girl smiled up at him. He smiled down at her, wanting so badly to lower his head.

"So you tame dragons now." She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she looked around.

"Yeah."

She turned to face him, smiling.

"I've really missed you Charlie."

Supper was delicious, despite the fact it was Rebecca who cooked after Charlie had burnt their meal. He was keeping his head low now, knowing that they had so long of time for him to let her know how much he loved her.

"Thanks for fixing that."

"Not a problem! It wouldn't be the first time you burned something." She laughed, pointing at Charlie's arms.

Charlie playfully pouted and laughed with her.

"So, how long are you staying?"

"Would the night be ok?"

"Of course. I'll make up a room right away."

Charlie laid awake that night, debating on how he could tell her. His heart pounded in his chest. Making up his mind, Charlie got up quickly, throwing the covers back. As he reached is door it busted open, slamming and bouncing off the wall behind it. His legs carried him quickly to the bedroom where she was.

He knocked on the door, eager to let her know.

"Rebecca please open the door!" He begged her through the wooden door.

Rebecca opened it, her long brown hair in a braid.

"What is wrong Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Charlie grabbed her by her upper arms, kissing her full on the lips. When they parted, he let it all out.

"I love you Rebecca! I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop picturing you in my mind, I'm unable to even focus any more on my Dragon Taming because you're all that is in my mind!"

Rebecca, slightly shocked, looked at him.

"I-I...Charlie!"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hold it in any longer! Hate me if you have to but I honestly, truely, love you."

He waited for her reaction, but he didn't get one. Charlie, saddened, turned around and started for his room.

"Wait! Charlie wait!"

He had just nearly gotten to his room when she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him to her.

"Charlie please wait!"

She spun him around, pressing her own lips against his.

"I love you too...That's...pretty much my reason for being here is because I wanted to tell you this but...I got scared..."

She looked up at him, cupping his cheek. She kissed him gently.

"I really am in love with you. I hoped you loved me back."

"Of course I do Charlie, why wouldn't I?"

"I love you so much."

"Is that all you can say?" She giggled.

"Oh..." He kissed her gently, lovingly.


End file.
